Onetimewritter's 10 Song Writer's Meme
by Alice Tannis- The Sixth Siren
Summary: Oh Mah Gawd, Jurst Rea itd!


_(I rolled a D8 to find the order of pairings_

 _Lilith/Moxxi_

 _Maya/Krieg_

 _Lilith/ Maya_

 _Tannis/ Her Echo recorder_

 _Gaige/Axton_

 _Tannis/ Moxxi (Whaaaat?)_

 _Moxxi/Maya_

 _Herbert/Scarlett (Cause I can...)_

 _Concluded order: 2, 7, 1, 6, 8, 3, 4, 2, 6, 5._

 _Rules:_

 _Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you enjoy._

 _Put you Ipod/ other music player on shuffle_

 _Write a story based on/ related to the song. Here's the catch! You only have the time span of the song!_

 _Post the stories_

 _There is supposed to be a total of ten!)_

 **Do You Wanna Kill Some Bandits?- Do You Wanna Build a Snowman**

Krieg was locked in his room. Maya was worried, because the occasional scream that came from the room were angry. She knocked on the door. "Krieg? Do you wanna kill some bandits? I heard about a camp down at Three Horns Divide. Lilith said that they need to be dead." He screamed at her. "MY MIND IS FULL OF ICE!" Maya sighed and walked away. Perhaps she'd try again another time. The silken curtain over Roland's picture stared at her sadly. She hugged herself as she walked past him. "I wish you were here… You always knew what to do with him…"

 **Blood on the wall- Fly on the wall**

Maya smiled at Moxxi, who was staring at her accusingly. "Look. You wish you knew who I was, but you don't have a clue, do you?" Moxxi shook her head. Maya laughed to herself. "You wish that you could see me every second of every day?" She nodded again. "Maybe if you weren't so far away... you should come a little closer." Maya grabbed Moxxi's shoulders and pulled her into a kiss.

 **Cold Kids- Cool Kids**

"Are you cold, sugar?" Lilith looked at her and scoffed. "No." Moxxi smiled softly. "I'm sorry." "About what?" "Roland." Lilith looked up at the woman. Moxxi placed a hand over Lilith's hand. "Everyone heart can get hurt. You seem like no exception. Even you aren't as cool as you seem, Lily." Lilith let a tear roll down her cheek. "I wish I could be as cool as you…"

 **For The First Time in Forever- For The First Time in Forever**

"Hey sugar." Moxxi walked into the lab. "What? Oh, it's you." Tannis wrote a few more words on her notepad. "You don't sound pleased." "I'm not." " _Well_ …" "Why are you here?" Tannis looked at the barkeep in suspicion. "I just wanted to check on my favorite scientist." Tannis shook her head. "Right. Because you have an interest in science." "You'd be surprised" "Would I?" "Yes." Tannis looked back down at her notes. "You should leave me to my work." Tannis waved her away. "I was wondering if you'd like to come over to the bar." "And indulge in such stupid Pandorian habits? Unlikely." "Oh. I actually meant that we could go on a date." Tannis looked up in surprize. "Excuse me?" "For the first time in forever for you?" Moxxi pointed between them. "Me and you? Hm?" "I haven't… I can't." "Come on!" "Sorry." Moxxi turned in frustration, and walked out. Tannis smiled and watched the woman walk out.

 **Giddy on up, Get The Heck Out- Giddy on up, Giddy on out**

"Hey darling!" "Herbert? I thought the Vault Hunters… Uh, nevermind." Scarlett looked at him, and shivered. He smiled. "So, are you gonna say hello?" She sighed before walking away. He watched her go. He followed behind her. She looked down at him sadly. "Look…" He smiled at her, and she spun around. "You are really flattering and all but… love, you let me down. I think you should go." He looked sadly at her, and then turned and walked away. She made sure to look back to smile at him before looking down at her papers.

 **Don't Laugh at us- Don't Laugh at me**

Lilith and Maya sat on the couch, staring ahead. "Maya? Can I tell you something?" "Of course." "I feel like I'm not worth anything without Roland." "Have you ever heard this song?" Maya pulled an echo. The intro Music began to play. Lilith gasped. "Yes… I even made new words to it." "Me, too." They looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm a little girl with tatts, the one they call the geek." Lilith stood up, and held out a hand to Maya. She took it.

"A little girl who never smiles, cause its against what she has preached,"

"And we know how it feels, to cry ourselves to sleep." They sang together.

"I'm that girl on every playground who always been picked last," Lilith smiled and picked up a Bunkers and Baddasses piece

"A former siren goddess, trying to overcome my past,"

"You don't have to be our friend, but is it too much to ask?" Lilith placed the piece in Maya's hand, and they sang together again. "Don't laugh at us, don't call us names, don't get your pleasure from this pain. In God's eyes, we're all the same, someday we'll both have more than wings. Don't laugh at us." They laughed smally.

"We're the crazies on the corner, you past us full of fear, And we wouldn't be here together, we're fate crueler than she was. And don't think we don't notice, you think that we don't hear. We lost our lives and our good friends, someone crossed that yellow line. The day we laid him in the ground is the day we lost our minds. Right now we're down to holding our feelings deep inside."

"Don't laugh at us, don't call us names, don't get your pleasure from this pain. In God's eyes, we're all the same, someday we'll both have more than wings. Don't laugh at us."

"We're dumb, we're smart. We're young, we're old. We're big, we're small, hey, aren't we all?"

"Don't laugh at us, don't call us names, don't get your pleasure from this pain. In God's eyes, we're all the same, someday we'll both have more than wings. Don't laugh at us." The recording ended, and they both laughed. They smiled at each other, and hugged.

 **This Conversation- This is Halloween**

"Look, your nice and all but I just don't think it's working." Tannis stared at her recorder. "This our town of insanity." The recording of Her voice rang out in a deep tone. Tannis rolled her eyes. "Wow." "Everybodys waiting for the next surprise, Tannis." Tannis scowled down at it, and crossed her arms. "I hate you." "We're not mean, in our town of In- san- i- ty!" "Oh, shut up!" "Our girl, Tan, is queen of the science lab!" "Oh my god. You know what? Good bye." She walked out of the tent.

 **I Can't Wait For Summer- In Summer**

Maya and Krieg walked down the street in sanctuary, during spring. Spring on pandora was rare, because it usually just became summer after fall, except in the southern shelf. The snow lightly covered everything in white. Maya and krieg walked down the road, licking snowflakes out of the air. Maya looked up at him. "Even though this is beautiful, I can't wait for summer. Have you ever picked dandelions?"

 **Shake it off, Mox- Shake it off**

Tannis looked at Moxxi, who had interrupted her work again. She smiled. "Fine. I'll tell you. People say I stay up to late, and can't hold a guy, ok? Will you leave me to my work now?" Moxxi shook her head. "Have you ever tried dancing?" "Dancing?" Moxxi nodded. "I think you'd make a great dancer." Tannis laughed to herself. "The music in my head isn't that catchy." Moxxi smiled. "You have music in your head. Why don't you dance?" "Well, I do, but I don't do it around other individuals." "Oh." "Not since My echo brought his new girlfriend over, and I just sorta stopped. And then I ment Philippe. I'm very complicated." "I can see." Moxxi walked away from her, and Tannis called at her. "Shake it off, Moxxi." Mox smiled and turned, and then she walked back to her bar.

 **Sky Full of Parts- Sky Full of Stars**

Gaige walked into Axton's room, like he'd requested. She opened the door and stared into the room at the scene before her. The small candles burned on the table, and the robot parts were strewn about. Axton had his turret put out in front of the door, and it beeped at her. It then moved over to the window where she saw a rope hanging out of it. The turret nudged her toward it. She kicked her feet out the window and slid down it, coming to find Axton in a secret area underneath Sanctuary. The floating city had taken a building with it. He told her to follow him, so she did. the floor was covered in robot parts and small robots who guided them to a table, where they sat down. He looked at her, and pointed at the ceiling. She looked up and gasped. It was covered in sparkling stones. "It looks like you." Gaige smiled, and Axton hugged her.

 _(Yes, I know these suck. Didn't you read the summary? I had less five minutes to write them.)_


End file.
